Tony x Steve
by Captain Kuru
Summary: Es mi primera historia YAOI sobre Capitán America (Steve) y Iron Man (Tony). Espero que les guste este yaoi, y si les gusta, me lanzo con un Hard Yaoi (?). Que disfruten - !


[1:30 De la mañana. Helitransporte]

- Me gustaría saber qué piensas cuando estás tan callado.

- No estoy tan callado, ¿A qué te refieres?

- Desde que estamos en esta maldita nave, estás en las nubes Steve.

- Estaba pensando en cuanto les llevará reparar la nave, llevamos días sin movernos. Me voy a volver loco.

- Relájate - Se encogió de hombros evadiendo la mirada - No es para tanto. Seguro que pronto nos estaremos moviendo de nuevo.

- ¡Maldita sea Tony! - Golpeé el cristal de la ventana - ¿¡Por qué nunca te preocupas por nada!?

Me miró sorprendido.

- Sólo intentaba tranquilizarte. - Dijo dándose media vuelta y yéndose .

- No... - Susurré intentado alcanzarle con la mano - Quería decir eso...

Suspiré y miré a través de la ventana. Aquel universo pronto estaría completamente destruido si no hacíamos nada.

- Es cómo si todos hubieran perdido la esperanza... La esperanza de poder salvar algo.

"Ese maldito Tony, hace que me sienta mal".

Me giré y caminé decidido hasta la puerta, salí y mire a ambos lados del pasillo. Tiré por la derecha y giré la esquina.

- Estoy preocupado por Steve, hace días que no se le ve... - Dijo Thor.

Me giré y me apoyé en la pared para poder escuchar lo que decían sin que me vieran.

- He estado hablando con él hace un rato... realmente... me preocupa.

- Bueno será cuestión de tiempo el que se le pase. Además, lleva cómo 70 años congelado ¿No? Le habrá estrado un shock o algo sí justo ahora.

"¿Cómo?"

- No creo que sea por eso...

Salí corriendo hasta mi habitación, entré y cerré la puerta.

-¿De qué demonios están hablando? ¡Yo no estoy en shock! Sólo porque haya estado así 70 años ¡No quiere decir que no sepa de qué va la cosa!

Me tiré en la cama y respire agitadamente. "¿De verdad piensan que estoy alterado por eso? Es que ¿Nadie más se da cuenta de que el futuro depende de nosotros, Y NO ESTAMOS HACIENDO ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA?"

- Además, no es justo que Tony me trate cómo a un niño pequeño, ya soy mayor cómo para preocuparme por mis propios asuntos.

- ¿De verdad piensas eso? - Dijo Tony a mis espaldas.

- ¿Qué? ¿¡Qué demonios haces tú aquí!? ¿¡CÓMO HAS ENTRADO!?

- Se me olvidó decírtelo... He desarrollado un nuevo sistema para entrar en habitaciones, y sitios cerrado sin apenas ser visto. Nos será muy útil...

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para entrar en la habitación de la Viuda Negra? - Arqueé una ceja.

- No exactamente, querido.

Se sentó en el filo de la cama.

- ¿Q-Que haces? ¡Lárgate! - Dije sonrojado.

- ¿De verdad quieres que me valla, Steve? - Dijo con una voz demasiado dulce.

"¿Tony? ¿Porque me siento tan extraño cuando dice mi nombre?"

- Si tanto te preocupas por mí, ¿Por qué no le negaste a Thor que tengo un shock? Sabes perfectamente que eso es mentira.

- Porque te fuiste justo en la mejor parte. - Se giró hacia mí, me intenté levantar pero sujetó una mano contra el colchón. - Te perdiste la parte ... En la que... - Se acercó a mi rostro.

- ¿Q-Qué vas a hacer? - Tartamudeé.

- Te quiero Steve, y no te quiero con nadie más que no sea yo. ¿Me entiendes?

- T-Tony... - Me sonrojé. - Nosotros somos... hombres. N- No podemos... Esto no está bien...

- ¿Y crees que eso está mal?

- ¿Q-Que dirán los demás? - Cerré los ojos - ¿¡Pero que estoy diciendo!? - Le miré - No me gustan los hombres.

- ¿Sabes.. - Me pasó el pulgar por la comisura de los labios - que mientes muy bien?

Abrí más los ojos y le miré. _TUM TUM. _"¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Porque mi corazón late tan rápido? Llevo ya un tiempo conociendo a Tony, ¿Por qué me pasa todo esto ahora?"

- ¡No he mentido! ¡Yo...

- Cállate - Me cortó la respiración con un beso.

"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?" Siguió besándome lentamente.

- Tony...

Ambos respirábamos agitadamente.

- Tienes unos labios muy suaves, Steve. - Susurró tras sonreír.

- Tony... - Susurré dejando de hacer fuerza para liberarme de él.

Se acercó a mí y me besó de nuevo, esta vez, metiendo su lengua en mi boca. La hizo girar junto a la mía. Tras un rato, paró.

Me incorporé y me quitó la camiseta, luego se la quitó él. Nos seguimos besando intensamente, hasta que finalmente sus manos llegaron a otra parte más íntima.

Desabrochó el botón y bajó la cremallera del pantalón. Se me notaba claramente que estaba algo más que ... feliz.

- Vaya... - Se relamió.

Sonrió y me bajó los pantalones. Los lanzó contra la pared, se puso de rodillas en la cama y se quitó los pantalones. Se volvió a echar encima mía y me giró el rostro hacía derecha.

Se acercó a mi cuello y empezó a darle pequeños mordiscos entrecortados con suaves besos.

- T-Tony... basta. - Susurré cerrando los ojos. - Quiero que lo hagas de una vez, deja de jugar conmigo.

- No, pídemelo bien.

- Hazlo.

- Uhm... no sé de qué me estás hablando. ¿Qué te haga el qué?

"¿Estará de broma no?"

- ¡Eres idiota! ¡Házmelo ya, y punto!

- Así sí.

Siguió besándome el cuello mientras paseaba las manos suavemente por mi cuerpo, cuando llegó a la ropa interior, metió la mano y acarició con suavidad.

"En realidad, llevaba tanto tiempo esperando esto... que no me atrevía a aceptarlo."

Gemí. Tony se rió de mi.

- ¡No te rías de mi en una situación como esta! - Dije sonrojado.

- Me hace gracia verte en una situación como esta.

Observé que ya no llevaba ropa interior. "No me he dado ni cuenta de que me la quitado, ¿Cómo es posible?"

Siguió acariciándome hasta que sentía que podía explotar.

- P-Para ya... - Dije mordiéndome el dedo para evitar gemir.

- Ahora viene lo mejor, Steve.

Se quitó la ropa interior y me abrió de piernas. Se colocó en medio y se incorporó hasta tenerme suficientemente cerca. Comenzó a lamer despacito.

"No puedo más, cómo siga así... yo..."

- T-Tony... Me... M-Me vengo. - Gemí cerrando los ojos.

- Aguanta.

- N-No puedo. ¡No puedo!

Lamió con mucha más intensidad. Y de repente, abrí los ojos. Noté cómo mis pupilas se dilataban, la luz era muy intensa. Gemí tan fuerte cómo pude hasta quedarme atónico.

Respiré agitadamente hasta que conseguí tranquilizarme, abrí los ojos. Me manché el torso y la mejilla a Tony.

- Um... - Se quitó el resto que quedó en su mejilla con el dedo y lo lamió - Delicioso.

Colocó las manos a cada lado de mi cara y se incorporó hasta que estábamos a la misma altura. Me empujó con su pierna la mía para que me abriera más y me metió sus partes.

Chillé, me dolió bastante. Me besó para que no chillara más, pero al rato paró.

- Eres una nenaza. - Me dijo.

- ¡Cállate y sigue!

La metió y la sacó varias veces, cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza. Cerré los ojos, me gustaba demasiado.

Cerré los ojos y apreté las sábanas entre los dedos.

Empezó a respirar muy agitadamente y fuerte. Fue más rápido todavía, hasta que no pude más y me vine. Gemimos los dos, supongo que fue a la vez.

Tras un rato sin cesar, cayó encima mía. Respirábamos demasiado agitados, y hacía mucho calor. Demasiado calor.

Cerré los ojos, estaba muy feliz. Tony se giro y se quedó tumbado a mi lado. Le miré mientras me sonrojaba por el calor.

- ¿Sabes... - Me acarició la cara - que chillas cómo una nena? - Me pegó un golpe flojito en la cara.

- ¡Cállate Tony!


End file.
